


they say they don't care (they do)

by tigermochaeyu



Series: MoChaeYu College AU [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: (she loves them), BEST FRIENDS!, Gen, and chaeyoung is stuck with them, yeri and lisa are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Chaeyoung's best friends are no help whatsoever (until they need to be)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! **this takes place in the same universe as all of my mochaeyu drabbles** but timeline wise it's before momo, chaeyoung, and tzuyu all get it together and start dating lmao. i've built a small universe around this story with a friend but i doubt i'll ever get around to writing the full story of momo, chaeyoung, and tzuyu so y'all will have to settle for these little things here and there lmao
> 
> basically this is just a look into chaeyoung's dynamic with her best friends: yeri and lisa.

“Yeri-ah!” Chaeyoung whines as she runs into Yeri and Lisa’s shared room unannounced, the collar of her shirt loosened and messy.

Yeri, for her part, hums noncommittally in acknowledgement, her eyes never leaving her phone screen. In her peripherals, she can see Chaeyoung toss her backpack against the wall as she shuts their door, before sitting down glumly on the floor.

“What’s up, baby cub?” Lisa asks as she sits up on her bed, looking down at their best friend.

“Sana-unnie kept trying to get me to kiss her in physics,” Chaeyoung pouts as she tries to fix her shirt. “Dahyunnie tried to yank me off of her because I was _'stealing her woman’_ , and then I just became a toy in a sick game of human tug-of-war!”

“Aww, I’m sorry baby cub,” Lisa stands up off of her bed and goes to help the incompetent girl fix her appearance.

“Sucks to suck, huh?” Is Yeri’s response, still not looking up from her phone as she regards Chaeyoung’s ‘tragic tale’. Chaeyoung just pouts harder up at her best friend, and Yeri doesn’t look because she always loses to the grumpy cub’s pout.

“How do you function when you can’t even make yourself decent?” Lisa teases as she finishes fixing Chaeyoung’s shirt, tousling the shorter girl’s hair as she stands.

“Tzuyu-ah usually makes sure I look okay,” Chaeyoung admits with a blush on her cheeks.

“Bet it doesn’t take her long to make you look like a mess either, huh?” Yeri smirks, causing Lisa to laugh loudly and Chaeyoung to whine at the teasing from her best friends.

-

"Yeri-ah!"

Yeri grunts as she looks up from her laptop, looking at the other girl as she whines in the doorway. Lisa and Yeri make brief eye contact, trying their best to stifle their laughter, before Lisa scoots over, patting the mattress beside her so that the shorter girl knows to come sit by her.

"What is it today, little cub?" Lisa asks as Chaeyoung struggles to climb up on to Lisa's bed (seriously, who puts their bed up so damn high?). It takes a minute for the shorter girl to get up, huffing as she throws herself into Lisa's lap. The orange-haired girl just shakes her head amusedly as she runs her hand through Chaeyoung's hair comfortingly.

"I broke another pair of headphones," Chaeyoung whines, Lisa's eyes widening slightly as she looks to Yeri. Yeri, however, is having a much different train of thought.

"Okay, we all knew that was coming. And?" She asks, and Lisa snorts because of course Yeri would be such a hard-ass when Chaeyoung is going through something difficult. Well, difficult to the younger girl, because she couldn't survive without music even if she tried.

"And I don't know what to do~" Chaeyoung whines. Lisa watches Yeri roll her eyes so hard they twitch, before leaning over to open her nightstand drawer. She ruffles around inside the drawer for a moment before pulling out a brand new pack of earbuds, throwing them across the room and hitting Chaeyoung in the back with them.

"Yeri what the fu-" Chaeyoung goes to yell, but cuts herself off when she realizes what hit her. Her face lights up in excitement, her eyes getting that little glint of happiness in them as she throws herself off of Lisa's bed to launch herself into Yeri's (thankfully normal height) bed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chaeyoung squeals, trying to cover Yeri's cheeks in kisses but the slightly older girl is having absolutely none of it, nearly shoving Chaeyoung off of the bed to get her to stop.

"Yeah yeah, leave me alone," Yeri shouts halfheartedly, but the smile on Chaeyoung's face tells her that she knows she doesn't mean it. Lisa just shakes her head at her best friends, telling Chaeyoung to crack open the new headphones and show her some new music.

-

“Y-yeri.”

Yeri knows that stutter, eyes shooting up abruptly from her book and heart breaking at the sight in her doorway. Chaeyoung is holding her arms close to her chest, looking smaller than ever, tears welling in her eyes as she stares at Yeri. The blonde is out of her bed in seconds, crossing the space of her room to shut the door behind Chaeyoung and pulling her friend to sit beside her on her bed.

“What happened, Chaeng?” Yeri asks gently, quietly, knows this isn’t the time for her to be joking or playful with the younger girl. Chaeyoung says nothing at first, leaning her body closer to Yeri who opens her arms to hold the girl tightly against her chest, occasionally running her fingers through Chaeyoung’s short locks. 

Chaeyoung’s tears fall silently on her cheeks, and Yeri knows that whoever made her feel this way is about to be murdered, especially when Lisa walks into the room and sees their younger friend in Yeri’s arms. Lisa locks eyes with Yeri, eyebrows scrunched in concern. Yeri shrugs as though to say that she has no clue what’s going on, and Lisa slowly makes her way in front of Chaeyoung, kneeling down on the ground in front of her.

“Hey Chaeng,” Lisa says lightly, rubbing the girl’s knees supportively. Chaeyoung flashes the girl a small, lifeless smile in greeting, and Yeri can see the worry swimming in the orange haired girl’s eyes.

It takes a few minutes of silent comfort and Lisa making Chaeyoung a cup of tea to calm her down before the latter finally speaks, sniffling softly to hold the tears at bay.

“I skipped class to run to the convenience store at the corner. Wanted to get something for Tzuyu since she’s been feeling sick,” Chaeyoung begins, subconsciously wiping at the moisture on her cheeks. “A few guys from our school were there, and one of them asked me on a date.”

Yeri already has an idea where this is going, and the hand that wasn’t holding Chaeyoung begins clenching into a fist so tight that her knuckles begin to turn white.

“I told him I was flattered, but I just wasn’t interested in dating right now,” Chaeyoung explains and both Yeri and Lisa know that it’s a lie; she definitely wants to date someone, just not some scrawny nobody boy.

“He uh..” Chaeyoung sniffles, takes a deep, shaky breath. “He started saying really mean things, how I was a prude who wouldn’t put out and other things. I know, it’s stupid but-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Yeri cuts her off with a hand in the air between them. “First of all, you were just harassed for saying no to a boy asking you out. You have every right to feel upset, okay?” When Chaeyoung nods, Yeri points her thumb towards Lisa, “Second of all, if you ever see that guy again, tell us and we’ll end him.”

“It’s true, I know a lot of people who would help me hide the body,” Lisa pipes in, the joke finally causing the youngest girl to laugh at her friend. “Yah! There’s our favorite cub!”

Chaeyoung smiles, not as wide but just as bright as usual but a genuine smile nonetheless, and Yeri can’t help but tug her best friend closer for a tight hug. “If this ever happens again-“

“I’ll tell you guys, I promise,” Chaeyoung nods, letting Yeri hug her tighter until she felt absolutely safe in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaeyoung goes to lisa for advice and can't tell if it's the best or worst decision she's made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! again **this is part of my mochaeyu drabble series** and it's still before mochaeyu begin dating, i just like chaeyoung's friendships and want to expand on them more haha
> 
> (should probably clarify that the mochaeng sin i wrote forever ago is in this same universe)
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more quality content and screaming

Lisa’s eyes slowly move from her laptop to her youngest best friend standing in the doorway to her and Yeri’s shared room. The sight isn’t out of the ordinary, rather the details that are. Chaeyoung is dressed in black from head to toe, the backpack slung over her shoulder rattling slightly every time she moves slightly.

Lisa knows what that means, and can’t stop the grin from forming on her face.

“Where to today, Chaeng?” She asks with a level of giddiness to her tone.

“Just hurry up,” Chaeyoung replies, her voice filled with a level of exhaustion that Lisa knows can’t be physical, and nods tersely before changing into a similar outfit. Grabbing her bluetooth speaker and tucking it safely into Chaeyoung’s backpack, the two set off into the quickly darkening evening.

Sneaking off campus isn’t an issue, not when Lisa and Chaeyoung have the resident assistants under their thumbs and they know every secret passage and broken camera in the vicinity. They make it outside without a problem, heading into town side by side, the only sounds being their feet hitting the ground, echoing around them in the quiet air of the town.

They make it to the alleyways between the scattered local stores, Chaeyoung silently dropping her bag onto the floor and pulling various items out of it. She tosses Lisa her speaker and a bandana, the orange haired girl smiling in thanks as she ties the cloth behind her neck and pulls it up over her nose. 

As Chaeyoung pulls the different colored cans of spray paint out of her bag, Girl by The Internet begins to pour into the air, and Chaeyoung gives Lisa a small smile for the song choice before pulling her own bandana up over her nose. She stands, can of black spray paint in hand, and steps back to observe the wall in front of them.

“What are you thinking today, cub?” Lisa asks as she comes to stand beside her, looking at the concentrated furrow of Chaeyoung’s brows with an amused smile on her face. Chaeyoung doesn’t answer her, stepping up to the wall and shaking the can in her hand vigorously. Lisa listens to the hiss of paint as it escapes the can, watching Chaeyoung’s almost mindless lines and swirls, knowing it’s anything but.

Knowing that Chaeyoung won’t speak until she’s finished or ready to speak, she grabs the extra can of spray paint and moves to the wall opposite of Chaeyoung’s, starting a design she had been creating for a while.

Half an hour later, Chaeyoung step back to look at her finished work, a tiger seemingly crawling along the floor. Humming once to herself as a sort of finality, she drops the can of white paint beside the others near her backpack. FOOLS by Troye Sivan creates a soft vibe around them, and Chaeyoung finds herself swaying slightly to the beat. Lisa, still not finished with her work, continues on dutifully, and Chaeyoung leans on the wall beside her own masterpiece with a soft sigh.

“Feelings are stupid,” are the first words that come out of Chaeyoung’s mouth since they’ve left the school. Lisa huffs out a laugh, expecting Chaeyoung to say something stupidly vague when she started to open up about what’s bugging her.

“Tzuyu?” Lisa asks without looking, knowing exactly who Chaeyoung is talking about considering the shorter girl’s behavior these past few weeks. Tzuyu this, Tzuyu that, blah blah blah. There was only one other person that Chaeyoung talked about as much as the Taiwanese girl, and Lisa doubted there was anything there.

“Sort of,” Chaeyoung mutters, sliding down the wall to sit against the ground. Lisa’s eyebrow quirks up at this, taking her focus away from her art to side eye Chaeyoung momentarily. “Oh?” She says, because she knows the shorter girl will tell her eventually, she just needs to prompt her to.

“You obviously know I have feelings for Tzuyu, despite the fact that our ‘relationship’ is just a front so that no one tries to fuck with her,” Chaeyoung starts, and Lisa hums nonchalantly in response, just to show she’s still listening. “And you know I’ve been sleeping with Momo pretty much the entire time this has all been going on.”

Lisa perks up at the name of Chaeyoung’s other best friend, the only other person the short haired girl doesn’t shut up about. She stops spraying the wall with pink paint, turning fully towards Chaeyoung to give her her undivided attention. “Yes..?”

“Well uh,” Chaeyoung starts, runs a hand through her hair nervously. “What if it wasn’t just Tzuyu I had feelings for..?”

Lisa’s eyebrows shoot up dramatically, and Chaeyoung must have taken that as a bad sign, groaning as she buries her face into her hands. “I knew I was fucking weird,” she mumbles against her palms, and Lisa quickly crosses the distance of the alley to kneel in front of Chaeyoung.

“No! _No_ , you’re not weird at all,” Lisa says sternly, and Chaeyoung peaks up at her through her eyelashes, not meeting the orange haired girl’s eyes. “Some people like more than one person, that’s okay.”

“But what do I _do?_ ” Chaeyoung nearly whines as she asks Lisa the question that’s been burning in the back of her throat for what feels like forever. “All three of us are close friends, I can’t expect to choose one without ruining the dynamic of our entire friendship.” 

Chaeyoung sighs, standing onto her feet as she begins pacing back and forth through the alley. “Tzuyu is so kind and an amazing listener and she’s _gorgeous_ , but Momo makes me feel free and her smile makes my stomach do weird shit and when she dances- _fuck_ when she _dances-_ “ Chaeyoung trails off, stopping her pacing and staring Lisa dead into her eyes. “I don’t know what to do. I _can’t_ choose between them.”

Lisa thinks about her response for a moment, looking at the desperation in Chaeyoung’s eyes. She thinks back to the times she’s seen Chaeyoung with Momo or Tzuyu or even both of them. The three of them work like such a well oiled machine, playing off one another like they had known each other their whole lives. 

A teasing smile creeps its way onto Lisa’a face, tilting her head to the side like a puppy as she asks, “Por qué no los dós?”

Chaeyoung shoots her the most irritated glare possible, and Lisa can’t help but laugh loudly into the night, her jubilance echoing through the alley. Chaeyoung shoves her shoulders playfully and Lisa just wraps her arms around the shorter girl, pulling her into a gentle hug.

“I’m serious. I’ve seen the way the three of you act together,” Lisa hums honestly against Chaeyoung’s hair. “I can tell they both like you, and it would honestly be weird to see you with just one and not both of them.”

“You don’t.. you don’t think it’s weird? That I want to date two people at the same time?” Chaeyoung almost whimpers, and Lisa’s heart clenches at the insecurity in her friend’s voice. She wants to fight everyone that’s ever made Chaeyoung feel like she wasn’t normal or worthy of love. Hell, it makes sense that she wants to date two people, one person couldn’t possibly love her as much as she deserves.

“Of course not,” Lisa pulls back from their hug, holding Chaeyoung by her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes. “And if anyone does, including Rosé or Yeri, I’ll punch them in the face.”

“You could never punch Rosé, you’re too whipped for her,” Chaeyoung giggles, trying to subtly wipe at the tears gathering in her eyes at her best friend’s encouraging words. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

“You know I’d do anything to protect you, Yeri too,” Lisa smiles, and Chaeyoung nods as she smiles up at Lisa, pulling her into another, much tighter, hug.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung whispers against Lisa’s shoulder.

“No problem, baby cub,” Lisa pulls back, messing up Chaeyoung’s short hair before moving back to her masterpiece. “Now give me five minutes and we can head back and figure out how to get you both of your girls.”

“Yah! Lalisa!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me to write more of chaeyoung's best friends being stupid. 
> 
> for those who are interested: chaeyoung has a group of friends that would kill for her called the **chaeng gang** (lisa named it and no one opposed), consisting of **yeri, lisa, kim lip, jinsoul, momo, tzuyu, and choerry** (she pops in from time to time). so if you ever wanna see that dynamic or just want to yell with my about women hit me up on twitter @ tigermochaeyu and we can scream lmao


End file.
